


For Your Entertainment

by Saralis



Series: The Devil Wears Prada [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with a small dose of plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Slight stalker behavior, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralis/pseuds/Saralis
Summary: The only thing Blaine needed was a chance. That and to increase his pain tolerance.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: The Devil Wears Prada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202927
Kudos: 15





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the first part of this verse, so probably won't understand everything if you haven't read that one. Hope you like it :)

Blaine did in fact see Kurt around. Quite a bit, really. Which didn’t come as a surprise when he’d been actively seeking to do so. He’d come to the same club where they’d met every Friday, Saturday, and more than a day or two over the weekdays for over a month now, hoping to ‘bump’ into Kurt. He was here so often he was pretty sure the bad-humored barman felt sorry for him. 

The second week, after the fifth time Kurt never appeared through the door as Blaine continuously kept imaging, he had been ready to give up, to go back to his apartment and hit his head against the wall for being such an idiot. But then, when he was getting his money to pay for his drink, he saw him. Pale skin, stylized hair, and black leather pants; Kurt. 

He’d been talking to a girl, another dom, if her clothes had anything to say about it. She had dark skin and hair, with full lips painted red, and a body to kill for. But Blaine barely looked at her, he was too concentrated on the other man. 

Something in his body moved with the memory of the night they spent together and a chill ran through his back at some of the more vivid ones. He didn’t get much more time to daydream because Kurt found his eyes and the outline of his lips quirked up. 

And Blaine, like the idiot he was, took that as an incentive and before he thought things through he was walking towards him until he was just beside his friend and had no idea what to say. 

Both doms looked at him, and Blaine stood there, with his mouth half-open. 

"Hi, baby. Came looking for some fun?" The girl asked him, ogling him in a way Blaine hadn’t wanted to think much about. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"I… Hi, miss. I’m sorry if I interrupt—"

"A pretty piece of ass like you is always allowed to interrupt, don’t worry." 

"Can’t you behave?" Kurt asked her. Then, he diverted his eyes from her. "Hello, Blaine. Nice to see you."

Blaine had nodded, noticing the way Kurt’s friend made a tired face. 

"Can we help you?"

It took him long enough to get his voice to function normally. "Sorry, I was hoping to talk to you for a minute?"

"About?"

Blaine faltered, both doms looking at him, waiting for his response. "My… request. From the other day."

Kurt nodded once, "Probably not for the best. You should go home, it’s only Tuesday."

Shame traveled in the form of a dark red shade to Blaine’s face. But he needed to try. "Please?"

Kurt inspected him, long and heavy, Blaine could have sworn he saw something there; lust, desire, temptation. 

"Go home, Blaine." Kurt said at last. And Blaine did. He spun around and walked right to the door, back to his initial plan of hitting his head against the softest wall he could find. 

It didn’t stop there, he was being stubborn and he knew it but it was something out of his control. The few friends he had in school were starting to lose interest in hanging out with him, since he was always doing ‘something else’ and he should be studying for his finals next week but instead he was pursuing a guy like he was some kind of stalker. 

The next time Blaine saw Kurt he was determined to get him to let him talk, to give him just a day, an _hour_ , and he’d let him alone. He was going to do just that, walk to where Kurt was sitting and explain himself, this time with every word planned out. He was so focused on those words he almost didn’t notice the blond sitting next to Kurt until the man leaned into him. 

It’d been a slap to the face. A bucket of cold water emptied over his head. 

He watched with sore eyes as the two of them walked out of the club not much later, leaving Blaine ready to give up, for good. 

He couldn’t though. He came back, once and twice, and then kept coming. The blond that had been with Kurt the other night changed rapidly to another guy, and then another. Blaine didn’t know how he could do it, why he himself wasn’t able to do it. He’d always craved submission, _anyone_ who could give him that would be enough, no matter how he looked like, or so he’d thought. 

Now there’s a bunch of guys who could, and he only can think of one. 

Kurt doesn’t take new subs every time he comes, the way most guys do, but he talks with a lot of people, sometimes it looks like they’re flirting but it doesn’t escalate, and a couple times it does. He watches him every time and he’s well aware Kurt _knows_ Blaine’s looking, he meets his eyes more than once, but never does anything about it, just ignore him and go on with his life. 

Blaine doesn’t interfere, he doesn’t have the guts to, and frankly, he may have accepted to be a stalker some weeks ago, but he’s not crazy like that. 

It’s one Saturday when it happens. 

It begins like any other night, Blaine enters the club and goes sit on his favorite seat on the bar. Ralph, the barman, sees him and goes to get the coke he drinks every day. He sips it and watches the scene playing at the club. Kurt had been already there when he arrived, not having come on Friday, which is when he most came here. He’s chatting with some new sub, Blaine can tell he likes this one, he has that sultry smile on his face and keeps touching the guy’s arm. He doesn’t need to stay the whole night to know Kurt’s taking him home. 

"It’s okay if I sit here?" Someone says from his side. Blaine looks instinctively in the direction of the voice. A dark-haired man dressed in casual jeans and a blue shirt is smiling at him. He looks like anyone you could see walking any street in Ohio; very masculine, very white, very straight. 

Except Blaine was sure that last one wasn’t true, not with the way he kept looking at him. 

"Yeah," Blaine answered his question but didn’t initiate further conversation. He wasn’t in the mood to make friends, not that he wasn’t very good at it every other day anyway. 

"Are you… waiting for someone?" The guy asks him. He’s closer than Blaine thought he would be sitting on the seat next to him. He isn’t great with chatting and can’t help but wish the guy would turn around and leave, even if he sounded friendly. 

Blaine shook his head and glanced up. The man was attractive, strong jaw and pretty features, didn’t look a day over 24. Looked a lot like some of his older brother’s friends. 

"I’ve been meaning to talk to you for an hour now, I hope you don’t think I’m too bold but, I think you’re like, super handsome." 

Blaine feels his face heating a little, and the man looks down as if he’s embarrassed too by his own words. It makes Blaine’s wards go down just a bit, this is probably just a guy like him, trying to get into this world, not as good as other people in doing so. 

"Sorry, It hasn’t been the best night for me," Blaine says, he’s really sorry he has maybe come off as mean; it wasn’t the guy’s fault if Blaine’s huge crush didn’t seem to know he exists. 

"No, I get that. We all have bad days. If you let me though, I can take you out of here. It’s too crowded tonight, don't you think? We can get something to eat, I know a fabulous place."

He extended a hand at Blaine and smiled. 

And perhaps it was a good idea, having someone to talk about all this, knowing new people he could identify with, who could give him advice and this seemed to be a chance as good as any other…

But he forgot about every motive and reason his head was pointing at the sight of Kurt, tall and haughty and apparently ill-humored for some reason. 

"I’m afraid that won’t be possible," Kurt said, his face stoic, the words coming out as venom through his lips. 

The dark-haired man half-laughed, lowering his hand from where it was waiting for Blaine’s. "Not to be rude, and not that _you_ aren’t being rude, but that’s none of your business." 

Kurt glared at the guy, who instead turned his head to look at Blaine. 

"So, if you don’t have plans tonigh—"

"He has plans. He’s getting bent over my dinner table while he takes my cock up his ass."

Blaine feels half his stream of blood rushing to his face, the other half crawling down to his dick as a response to the mental image Kurt’s words provide for him. How has all this happened in the span of five minutes? A few people turn to look after hearing Kurt’s words but the dom doesn’t seem apologetic in the least. 

He also doesn’t wait for his shock to pass. He looks at him and says. "Come here, Blaine."

And Blaine does. He doesn’t stop to consider a lot of things that maybe he should; that Kurt is being rude, that he’s been ignoring him a month now, and just when it looked like he may start to know other people he decided he wanted to talk to him after all. Without a single look at his could-have-been friend, he stands and takes one step closer to Kurt, like a magnet, shuddering when the dom circles his waist with his arm, guiding him away from the other man. 

He doesn’t look back, distracted by Kurt’s hold on his waist, pulling him forward as he walks faster, until suddenly he spins him around, puts both hands on his back and drags him close to his chest, so the only thing in Blaine’s line of sight is the dom’s lips. He had no idea what to do. He was supposed to have a little more respect for himself, he was sure. Was he being too easy? Probably. Although, if he was being honest with himself, internally his inner self was jumping and smiling and pleading _‘take me home, now, now, take me, I’ll be good, you can bend me over anything...’_

Except Kurt had no way of knowing that, seeing as he wouldn’t even take a look at Blaine’s eyes. 

There was a vague awareness of people moving around them, dancing and laughing, and more than one couple doing things that he preferred not to think about too much. The music was loud in his ears, but not so much that he couldn’t hear other people talking above it and the space was reduced in a way that left little to absolutely inexistent personal space, which Blaine didn’t particularly like in a public place, it made him anxious. The whole situation was off-putting and he wanted a way out, he didn’t know what he was doing there anyway, should have stayed home, should have spent his birthday with his family, should have been normal and—

The grip of the arms around him tightened, his shoes colliding with Kurt’s as he stumbled in search of a place to stand. 

"I’m sorry," Kurt said softly, right over Blaine’s forehead. "I shouldn’t have said what I said a minute ago."

Blaine glanced up but didn’t quite manage to look more than the lower part of his face. 

Not being completely sure if Kurt meant the way he’d worded his sentence or the actual meaning behind it, implying that he and Blaine had a thing going on, Blaine chose to remain silent. 

But as he moved his head to the side he spotted, not so far from them, a lean, fit brunette on a black and blue outfit sat on the high-backed chairs at the tables. It was the boy Kurt had been talking to earlier, as handsome and classy as he’d looked from afar, and gracefully leaning against another guy, practically on his lap really, happily listening to whatever he was telling him while a hand ran over his inner thigh. 

Did Kurt wish he’d stayed away? Was that why he seemed so… _inconvenienced_ ? Was he regretful that he’d lost tonight’s boy over a silly— he didn’t even know what that’d been. If so, Blaine couldn’t blame him. But it also wasn’t as if Blaine had _asked_ him to. 

"Why did you?" Blaine prompted after he found out how badly he wanted to know. 

Kurt took a while to answer, perhaps because he hadn’t understood the question at first, or it may be that he just wasn’t sure what to say because when he did explain it sounded like something he’d had to think through. 

"I just want to make very clear it wasn’t any type of jealousy or selfishness or nothing of the like. _I_ told you I could pair you up with someone." He made a pause, searching for Blaine’s eyes, a look of reproach flashing in his eyes. "It’s unsafe for you to go around accepting offers from people you know nothing about."

Blaine felt both a spark of shame as a spark of irritation. "That’s how I met you, though."

Kurt gaped but only for a fraction of a second, then he turned his head to the side. "Right."

He almost apologized, the way he tended to do every time something got him even a little bit uncomfortable, a habit he felt hyperaware about. Not that Kurt gave him a lot of time to actively refuse to do it. 

"Well, maybe you shouldn’t have either." Said Kurt. "In this lifestyle, you need to at least know a guy’s reputation. And that guy you were talking to… he’s dangerous. Last boyfriend ended up in the hospital. So you better stay away from him. "

Blaine’s eyes traveled back to the bar, where the black-haired guy— and god, they never as much as exchanged names— was looking directly at them, his expression an ugly grim. Blaine cringed without meaning to but Kurt tightened his grip around him again, letting him hide behind his body, avoiding the guy’s glare. 

_Hospital_ … 

"Don’t worry, he won’t do anything. You just have to be more careful."

Of course he should have been more careful, hadn’t he seen a million warnings online when he was searching the topic? Hadn’t he told himself he was mature enough to recognize when something was fishy? That he wasn’t a kid any longer?

Kurt was right, he hadn’t thought twice before going home with him those many weeks ago, and just because it had turned out okay it didn’t mean it would all the time. He’d only thought about his need of being dominated but he was aware that some of the men who said they were doms… they were only violent and destructive people looking for someone to let them… 

And Kurt had actually bothered in getting him out of that pitfall trap, even when that meant ruining his own night. 

He hated to be a burden…

"I’m sorry you lost your date over me." 

Kurt pulled back slightly. Blaine strived not to show how much he was embarrassed, he really should have known better. He won’t always be this lucky. 

"I’m sorry your date turned out to be psycho." Looking up he saw Kurt’s easy smile, silent laughter filling his whole face. 

It made him feel a lot better, Kurt didn’t seem to be too upset about the loss of the young man, or not enough not to joke about it. However, he didn’t know how okay it was to let Kurt into the delusion that he’d had any sort of relationship with the guy, they weren’t even as much as acquaintances and in any case, Blaine hadn’t been planning on going home with him, the way he knew Kurt was. 

"He wasn’t my date. I met him like twenty minutes ago." He said, subdued. Nothing for it, Blaine had never been good at lying, not even when all it would take was staying quiet. 

"Well, it isn’t as if you couldn’t find another in the blink of an eye." 

Blaine snorted. "Please."

"Really. All you have to do is bat those pretty eyes, three seconds flat and you can have whoever you want." Kurt said, his lips playing with the flirty tone of his words. 

Blaine just stared. He couldn’t be imagining the mischievous glint in those eyes, could he? 

"Not whoever I want." He replied, just a tiny bit of bitterness present. Kurt, however, appeared to find the whole situation amusing for whatever reason. It gave Blaine the chills. 

"You wanna bet?" Said Kurt slowly. His hand, continuously firm on his waist, started to tighten its hold, bringing their bodies closer. "Mmh?"

Kurt’s nose brushed against Blaine’s cheek, his lips touching the corner of Blaine’s mouth. He could practically feel the other man’s smile. 

Blaine tittered, "I… don’t know,"

"I’ll tell you a little secret. We doms, most of us will do about anything after a little begging." He made a show of sighing, tilting his head a tad. "It’s our weak spot. And you have a way about you, it’s like you’re begging with your eyes alone… It’s actually sort of charming."

 _Pitiful, tacky, needy,_ his father had told him when he was younger. It used to bother him a lot, all through his childhood and adolescence, even after he’d come to terms with his submissive nature. He knew what some people saw when they looked at him; a punching bag, a target. Getting off of high school had helped with that. Now though, he didn’t mind being needy that much, and he certainly didn’t mind being charming. 

A hand was running circles on his hip, small and soothing and Blaine lifted his head and sought out Kurt’s eyes with his own. "I… I think I’d like to bet now."

Kurt’s smile widened, both hands coming to grip his hips together, bringing their bodies closer, so much that he was talking over Blaine’s mouth. "I win."

The words barely made any sound, but Blaine _felt_ them, felt them in his lips and his mouth as Kurt parted it open and sunk into it, kissing him full on the mouth, lips and tongue and spit moving messily between them. Kurt hadn’t kissed him like that before, there’d only been small pecks and that two-second kiss in his kitchen the morning after, but this was _so_ much better. Even if Blaine wasn’t the most experienced kisser enthusiasm had him responding to the best of his ability. It was something he’d done before and while none of his boyfriends’ kisses had ever been as… indecent, as this one, he still had something to depart. 

They kissed for a whole minute, maybe, when Blaine realized he was holding his breath and had to pull apart. A chuckle broke out of Kurt’s lips but he moved to mouth the side of Blaine’s neck, lapping at his pulse point in a way that made Blaine’s cock jolt in his underwear. He felt weak in the knees and when Kurt lightly bit him where he’d been licking he couldn’t stop himself from panting out loud. 

More than a pair of eyes shifted to see him but as more color rose to his face and Kurt chuckled again on his neck they all lost interest. 

"You can be loud if you want, but that’s bound to attract some attention." Kurt kissed him on the jaw and let Blaine regain his breath before he moved to nibble his earlobe. "I don’t have any problem with exhibitionism. But if you take me to your flat you can be as loud as you like, for my ears only."

Blaine’s belly rolled funnily with excitement. He nodded before he could completely process the sentence and Kurt kissed him so fiercely that his brain almost made short-circuit. Kurt spent long moments sucking on Blaine’s tongue, nipping at his lips, exploring his mouth in the most delicious manner…

"Let's go, then," Kurt said, letting go of his waist and taking his hand instead, leading him out of the crowd. 

It was when Blaine remembered. "My flat… but… it’s almost an hour from here…"

"Doesn’t matter. We’ll take a cab."

Blaine sure as hell though it mattered, he was so hard that ten minutes in a cab with Kurt might be enough for him to cream up his pants. He hadn’t forgotten how touchy the other man could get…

"It’s not… it’s not so nice, you know, Bushwick…" He said, but Kurt didn’t react to it either. "And my flat’s quite small- Mmph," Kurt silenced him by landing a kiss on his lips, a quick one, this time. 

"If it’s got a bed, it shouldn’t be a problem." He grinned, tugging Blaine to the entrance door. 

* * *

The way home turned out to be a little under thirty minutes in a cab. The taxi driver was a bit over the edge of the speed limit, and ignored a couple of red lights once they’d got out of the more public areas but he’d been a lot nicer than most of the people Blaine had met in New York. Barely looked at them strangely, and only made one or two jokes about gay sex, so he wasn’t too bad. 

He was a little thankful for the man, frankly. His constant and bothersome talk kept Kurt from getting too playful, distracting him enough so Blaine had some time to catch his breath. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in a cab! 

Kurt though, did look more than a bit irritated. Whenever it seemed like the man would shut up and let Kurt start messing around with Blaine’s sanity, he would begin a new topic and terminate Kurt’s approaches. 

Blaine started to get more nervous the closer they got to his flat. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of the way he lived, it was what he could pay with the money his parents send him every month, but having seen Kurt’s home, he thought he might feel… less than comfortable in his small room of a flat. He knew he had, those first months he’d come to live here. He was used to a lot of space at home, to have a garden and a big kitchen and windows and natural light everywhere. It’s been a drastic change when all he could pay in New York was a studio flat in Bushwick where he’d been robbed two times in his first week living there. 

His parents could probably afford to pay him something a little better, but they were still annoyed by his choice of a career and said that if he wanted to be a musician he ought to start living like one. 

Harsh, but they were still paying for college, so Blaine counted himself lucky. 

He was brought back to the present by Kurt fingertips tapping on his cheek. "Where, sweetheart?" 

Blaine looked outside. In the dim light of the street he could barely recognize anything. "Um, keep this way for another two blocks, then turn right in the corner. The third building at the right, that’s it."

The driver wished them a good night as Kurt paid him. Blaine did likewise, since Kurt certainly wouldn’t and they both walked into the building after Blaine opened the front door. 

Inside there was an old, badly made staircase, which apparently had to be dirty because someone’s dog had been rolling around in the mud. He contained his sigh and started climbing. "Be careful. You could slip." He said, but without looking back. 

When they reached the third floor Blaine walked to the first of two doors, marked with a ‘3A’ and pulled out his key. 

As his door slid open Blaine had to frown in horror. _Oh god_. 

"I’m sorry for the mess," he said, walking in and instantly beginning to pick up the used dishes scattered around. "I forgot to clean."

He saw Kurt mutedly repeat his words as if asking how a thing like that was possible. Blaine didn’t blame him, at least he’d just do laundry yesterday! Otherwise the place would look ten times worse. He couldn’t help it, he was male, 21, and living by himself, of course the place was a mess. 

Kurt didn’t say much as Blaine did the possible to tidy up the place, bin the chip bags and soda cans and put away books and other things on the floor. He just studied the room, not that there was much to see, the place consisted of mostly a bed and a closet, a tiny kitchen close to the door and an even tinier bathroom in the farthest corner. One of the only two windows was covered, since it had been broken one morning Blaine had been at school.

The door closed behind Kurt and Blaine heard the steps as he unhurriedly walked past the kitchen and toward the bed. Kurt took a close look and after a short moment of consideration he sat on the mattress, legs crossed, and lazily took and opened the book lying next to his pillow; Les mis, volume two. 

"When you’re done with that start with the kitchen. And then clean the floor. It looks like you haven’t done that in a while."

Clean the… Blaine gazed, his jaw dropping a little. Kurt wasn’t looking at him though, he was examining the book cover and back. Was he joking? Blaine wasn’t very good at picking up on these things but… it didn’t sound like a joke. 

"Hurry, the faster you finish the sooner we can get started."

Blaine couldn’t stop himself from looking in shock as Kurt leaned and got comfy on his bed, starting to page through Blaine’s book. 

It was inevitable to think of the request as fussy. Had Kurt really come here, had he really spent half an hour on a deathtrap of a taxi just to tell him to clean up? Kurt couldn’t be this petty…

Except it wasn’t a request, Blaine reminded himself, it was a command, and commands… they were meant to be obeyed. 

"Yes, M— Yes. I’ll get to it."

Blaine hurried to get every little thing out of place on its site, even those he’d normally let out when cleaning, like his coat on the chair beside the door or the three pairs of shoes next to his bed. Maybe it was a good thing that the place wasn’t exactly spacious, Blaine realized just as he hung his coat in the closet, he was very sure he could make the whole room presentable in under fifteen minutes. It also wasn’t really that dirty, just a bit messy, so once everything was where it was supposed to be he moved on to the kitchen, storing the food he’d let around; the orange juice to the fridge, the milk too, the oil and salt and ketchup in the cupboard, the pans and pots in the sink with the plates and glasses, just a quick cleanup on the floor and he’d be all set. 

"Don’t forget the dishes."

Blaine halted, his hands paralyzed on the handle of the mop he was about to use. How did he… ugh, why on earth his dishes needed to be clean for Blaine to… submit… 

He sighed, bringing a big gulp of air into his lungs and slowly, softly letting it go. He turned around and proceeded to start washing. 

Submit. It was all about it, wasn’t it? Whether Kurt was acting fussy or not it wasn’t the matter. Blaine wanted to be of service, in whatever form that might present itself. If Kurt wanted the place spotless then it was Blaine’s duty to comply, to the best of his abilities, without question or hesitation. If what he wanted was to spend the rest of the night reading while Blaine scrubbed the floor and cleaned the bathroom… that too was a form of submission.

Horny as he might be, he had to remember that. After all, if what he wanted was sex he could probably have that with any guy from any gay bar of the city, if what he wanted was kinky sex well, most people wouldn’t waver to tie him down and fuck him, some would even spank him if he asked too. But that wasn’t what Blaine wanted at all… he did want to be tied down and fucked and spanked but more than anything, he wanted the submission, he wanted to obey and serve and be used, he wanted a strong force controlling him, not just because Blaine had asked, but because _he_ wanted to. 

Blaine wanted to be owned. He’d done it for as long as he could remember. Of course, when he was twelve and struggling with his sexuality what he’d wanted was a friend, one who would protect him and be with him at all times and tell him that it was okay if he wasn’t like the others. At fourteen that had changed to a boyfriend, and soon enough his fantasies had taken a definite course, being _this_ the result. 

He had some time to think about all of this while he moved from washing the dishes to dry them and put them away and then to clean the floor as Kurt said, being sure to listen for any other thing he may instruct. He could as well consider this as punishment for neglecting the housework so much lately. _Hmm_ … that did make this a bit more interesting, his cock twitching at the thought made that very clear, but it didn’t seem like a very good idea to get aroused right now, while he still wasn’t sure if he had a reason to, so he forced himself to keep his imagination in control and _focus_ on cleaning the damn floor. 

Kurt did comment some more throughout his already meticulous cleaning, mostly to criticize his technique, but there was one time he asked him for a glass of orange juice, which struck Blaine as weird, it was an unusual choice of drink considering it was probably after midnight, but he rushed all the same to get it. When Blaine delivered it to Kurt he ‘accidentally’ dropped half the content of the glass onto the floor with a shameless _oops_. 

Blaine didn’t know if it was meant to test him, to try to make him angry or frustrated, but something in the act actually made him feel dizzy. Kurt eyed him and for a look that was destined to be all innocence it sure made him feel subjugated. 

He cleaned the spilled juice without a word of complaint and continued with the part of the room he’d been doing previously. In minutes he had to wonder if Kurt was really reading that book because remarks like ‘You missed a spot’ and ‘Is that clean, now?’ wouldn’t stop coming and they had Blaine frowning, _they were stains! Already there before Blaine came into this world,_ but he breathed out and wiped the surface again.

When it finally looked like Kurt may be satisfied Blaine made sure not to soil anything as he returned the cleaning supplies to their place and came back, hastily falling to his knees right at the end of the bed, where Kurt was still quietly looking at the book on his hands. He hadn’t thought before doing it, and his knees hurt from the sudden impact, but when Kurt lifted his gaze from the pages of the book and grinned, he knew it had been the right thing to do. 

He adopted a more formal position, hands behind his back and eyes down, just in time to see Kurt’s legs moving as he sat on the bed

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine puckered his lips, was it a trick question? "I think I am M- Kurt."

"You can call me Master, sweetheart." 

Blaine nodded. He was thankful for it, being able to use the word helped him feel like he was standing on a more solid ground, it was perplexing to wonder whether they were in a scene or not, this way he knew how he was expected to act. It also made him hornier. 

A couple of pats on his head distracted him from that thought. 

"You did good. Very diligent boy."

Blaine bowed his head lower, his underwear feeling tighter around his private parts. "Thank you."

"But you want another thing now, don’t you?"

He ignored the way his cock jerked between his legs. It wasn’t about what he wanted. "I want what you want Master."

"Do you? What if I wanted you to keep cleaning?"

He had already thought of that, so when Kurt said it he kept his voice strong. 

"Then I would."

"You didn’t seem too happy to oblige when I told you to do so before."

Blaine kept a straight face. He knew it was true but he still felt an urge to justify himself, even when he knew it was silly, Kurt understood why he’d been upset before, he didn’t need to hear Blaine excuse himself. 

"I was wrong. I know I shouldn’t have presumed…" Blaine said, suddenly running out of words. Kurt shifted forward, drawing near Blaine. 

"The last boy I tried to make clean laughed on my face before he as much as touched a dish." He declared, his smile evident from his tone of voice only. Blaine gaped at the floor, imagining the scene. It was frankly hard, it sounded like nonsense that someone would laugh at Kurt, especially if he was making a command. The dom put a finger under his chin to lift Blaine’s head, his teeth coming into view as his smile widened. "You have potential."

Blaine’s mouth grew quickly dry. Kurt was beautiful, so much it made his chest crumple in awe. "Would I be too hard to train, Master?"

Kurt leaned back. "At all." He drawled, moving so he was resting on his elbows. "But speaking of hard… clothes off." 

If that was just Kurt trying to get Blaine’s mind off the topic, it totally worked. He was too happy to obey, standing on his feet to take his shoes and socks off and then moving up to the rest of his clothes. He folded them and set them on top of his bedside table, sure by now that Kurt would be upset if he just threw them away. When he was completely naked he returned to his knees, this time deliberately, closer to Kurt than before so if he wanted he could lean against his legs. That wasn’t what he had in mind though, by now it was pretty easy to deduce how much Kurt liked getting his dick sucked, and Blaine was planning on getting a lot of practice doing it. 

Unfortunately Kurt seemed to have other plans. 

"Bring me something?" he said, one of his feet already sliding through Blaine’s side, caressing his tight and part of his waist. Blaine angled his head to the side. 

"Orange juice?" He asked with a coy smile. 

Kurt laughed freely. "Not this time, sweetheart, no." He waited a second, like he wanted to make sure he had Blaine’s full and absolute attention. "I want you to bring me some… ropes."

"Ropes?"

"Yes, ropes. Strings, cords, meant for _restraint_." 

"I just… I don’t have any."

A clicking noise came out of Kurt’s mouth. "Straps? Cuffs? I assume you don’t have bondage tape either, then. Okay." He said after every one of Blaine’s headshakes. "I’ll just have to improvise a little bit. Go fetch your belt."

With a nod Blaine rose from his knees, barely for a moment, and slid back down in less than ten seconds, his belt laid out over his two hands. 

"Good boy." Kurt took it from him, giving a long appraising look to it and leaving Blaine to gloat on the praise. It wasn’t something he let himself do often, after all there was always space for improving, performances, songs, dancing, notes, homework, all of it. But this was so simple, just wait and obey, as easy as that. 

Blue eyes searched Blaine’s face. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Master." He answered without a shadow of a doubt. Being on his knees was one of the things he loved the most about being a submissive, something he did even when there was no one to kneel for, just for the sake of it, to feel like he belonged somewhere. 

"Tell me something, sweetie. Don't, you think I went a little harsh on you last time?"

"No, Master." Blaine frowned in confusion. Just thinking about that night gave him an instant boner, every minute, every second had been everything and anything he wanted, Blaine had seriously lost count of how many times he’d jerked off to the memory the past month. 

Kurt glanced at him, he certainly didn’t look remorseful or even dubious; he was still his calm, composed self, which instead of reassuring Blaine only made him more confused. 

"I wondered that night after you passed out if I hadn’t exceeded myself. I did what I did that night because I thought you could take it and because you seemed to need it. You’re still pretty new to this; perhaps you wanted a smoother introduction..."

"No, I told you…" He shut up abruptly, hanging his head. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt."

Kurt sighed. "I know what you told me. That I understood you."

Blaine’s eyes rose to see Kurt shifting in his place, moving to the left so the space in front of Blaine was empty. After a meaningful look from Kurt he climbed onto the bed, sitting next to the dom. 

"Safewords?" Kurt asked, his voice lowering as he moved closer. 

"Um…" Blaine fumbled for words, looking from Kurt’s eyes to Kurt’s lips. "The color system? Uh… Red to stop, Yellow to slow down and Green to go on."

"Right," Kurt muttered calmly, just before he leaned in and closed the space between their lips. 

Blaine didn’t move, afraid of doing anything wrong that would make Kurt stop. Eventually though, Kurt pulled off. 

"Relax, just… open your mouth." 

The warm, soft lips were back almost immediately, sliding against his slowly, like a promise. The heat of Kurt’s breath filled his senses, the scent of _man_ , the strong grip of his hand coming to his neck, pushing him against him. Blaine tried to loosen up, to let go, letting Kurt coax his lips apart to suck on his tongue, hard and leisured, humming when Blaine started to moan his heart out into his mouth. Before he had time to react he found himself flat on his back, pushed by a hand on his chest, and with Kurt straddled over him. 

He tries to come out for air, his breathing already loud and unstable, but Kurt keeps licking inside his mouth, the tip of Kurt’s tongue circling his own, making him quiver. It felt like an eternity until Kurt allowed him a second to breathe, almost desperate gasps coming out of him trying to level his reserves of oxygen as Kurt worried the sullen flesh of his lower lip between his teeth. 

Blaine groaned in response, his chest moving up and down with every breath but Kurt only bit him a little harder, pulling the flesh out. He moaned just at the same time Kurt chuckled, and then let him go, their mouth crashing together again almost immediately, cutting out Blaine’s breath pattern. 

The tempo was hard on his lungs, but Blaine couldn’t care less, his hands started to move on their own, trying to catch the flat of Kurt’s stomach but finding only fabric clinging to the skin. He’d just had an instant to touch when Kurt pressed him back to the bed, his fingers constraining Blaine’s wrists almost violently. He moaned louder, struggling just a little to feel the pressure increasing, the pain provoking a sudden wave of pleasure gathering among his legs.

Kurt pulled away, grinning wickedly at him. "Oh, look at you, you’ve just earned the right to a few kisses and now you’re getting greedy? Thought you were good…" 

"I am, I promise," Blaine breathed against Kurt’s lips. "I am _so_ good-"

"Mm are you? I might need proof of that. "

Blaine nodded eagerly "Anything, anything you want."

Kurt looking at him quite satisfied as he loosened his grip on Blaine’s wrists, leisurely letting his hands slip down the sub’s arms. A brief kiss was dropped on his collarbone. 

"Well then. Put your hands behind the headboard’s bars."

Blaine moved up to the head of the bed to do as he was told and wasn’t surprised when his hands were rapidly imprisoned to each other by his own belt, making it impossible for him to move them beyond a couple inches, the bars of the bed establishing a barrier between them. 

Kurt’s eyes were steady, appraising him from above. He had one leg at each side of Blaine’s body, knees bent just under his armpits, the weight of his body falling on Blaine’s stomach like an anchor keeping him down. 

"That'll have to do. Now, sweetie," Kurt said, reaching to grasp at Blaine’s hair, pulling him closer to him. "tell me just what you want."

Blaine grumbled at the sting of pain, which made Kurt roll his eyes, yanking the strands fiercer. "I’m waiting." 

_Fuck_. Was it wrong that his dick twitched excitedly at the harsh treatment? He’d always had a thing for a bit of manhandling…

"I-I want… I want whatever pleases my Master." Blaine said in a rush. 

"Of course you do." Kurt smiled, his voice a sweet, warm drawl. The pain in his scalp lessened but Kurt still held his head firmly in the air. "You’re just a little pet, after all. You probably can’t even think with your cock as hard as it is, can you?" Blaine shook his head mutely. "Poor baby. Sadly for you, I don't care how hard your cock is, you have thirty seconds to answer my question or the next thing that is going to be bound to the headboard is your legs."

Blaine whimpered pathetically, just the mental image was enough to drive him mad with desire. "Yes, _yes_ , I want that. I want you to tie me up and, just… don’t let me out no matter how uncomfortable it is, how much I beg you for it… I- I want you to fuck me like that, completely powerless, like I’m just… I’m just a thing, a toy. And I’ll be the best toy, I won’t even complain if you don’t let me come, just want you… slow and agonizing or hard and fast, whatever you want. But right now I just really _really_ want to have your cock in my mouth."

His voice sounded totally wreaked for the time he was finished, his skin felt hot and his hands were trembling over his head. He’d never said anything like that out loud, never thought it would survive the light of day…

"Is that right…" Kurt hummed, letting the smile on his face grow until it could only be described as wolfish. "You’re more than adorable. Brave little _thing_. It almost makes me want to give you what you want."

"Almost?" Blaine said, shuddering as Kurt’s hand left his head fall onto the mattress with a muted thump. 

"Uh-hu," Kurt confirmed. "You see, at least we’re talking of rewards, I’m the only one who gets to decide what we do."

"Then why—?"

"I just like having the full perspective," Kurt answered his internal question, straightening up so he wasn’t at face level with Blaine anymore; instead he was towering over him, tall, proud and unapproachable. "Normally I’d made up some sort of impossible challenge for you to try in order to win it over, only to enjoy watching you become desperate and frustrated when you can’t. " 

Blaine was shaking all over, his hands and legs moving without his permission like he was having some sort of crisis and the only thing holding him to the bed was Kurt’s body. 

"Please do," he breathed, just in the middle of a moan. God, he was a mess. 

"No, no," Kurt said lightly, blinking slowly at him. "Tonight is for you, I did come three times last time with you, after all. Is only fair if I return the favor."

For the look in Kurt’s eyes, Blaine wasn’t sure he should be looking forward to that. 

He hadn’t yet found anything coherent to say when Kurt lifted himself from his position, comfortably sitting on Blaine’s stomach, to move off and out of bed. Blaine followed with his eyes across the small room to the chair next to the entrance door. He took something and turned around to gaze at him, the corners of his mouth quirking up when Blaine spotted the black flimsy scarf. 

Kurt holds it up for him to see once he was closer, much in a similar way to how Blaine had presented the belt for him. Kurt brought it nearer, until it was just before Blaine’s eyes. 

"Are your limits still and _only_ the same as before?" The dom asked, and his features were open; no pressure, no judgment. 

"Yes, Master," Blaine said, trying to sound confident. 

Kurt gave one single nod. "Color?"

"Green, Master."

The soft fabric covered his eyes, making it impossible for Blaine to see the smile he knew Kurt must be wearing on his face. "Good boy, sweetie."

The scarf was secured behind his head so it didn’t move from its place, but it wasn’t tight enough for it to bother him. He stayed quiet, trying to imagine what Kurt was doing right now, but finding only silence. "Master?"

"I’m here." The voice was close, but not as close as it’d been before. "I’m here. Relax. Why don’t you tell me a little about your first experience with BDSM? Was it back home or here in New York?" Kurt questioned, and then a strange noise broke the mostly silent room. Blaine impulsively tried to look to where the sound came from but of course he couldn’t, the scarf around his eyes wouldn’t let him. He didn’t ask and instead focused on his task. 

"There was a thing back at home. Um, I… I was pretty depressed at the time, and I went to one of those sites online… A guy helped me calm down, though he mostly sent me porn… but then he kept asking to meet me in real life and I panicked and stopped answering his messages."

"Mmh," More noise. "That’s doesn’t sound very bad. _Oh, this is lovely._ And after?" Kurt said distractedly, clearly engaged in whatever else he was doing right now. A swoosh and a screech rumbled through Blaine’s ears and he recognized the sound. He frowned. Why was Kurt going through his closet?

"Blaine. After?" The dom asked again. 

"Yes. Ah… Then in college. With a boyfriend, Jamie…" By the sounds coming and going Blaine was pretty sure those were his drawers being opened. "I suggested one time that he should handcuff me to the bed, because that was normal enough right? A lot of people can have fantasies about that, and he told me it was sort of hot so I got a bit… overenthusiastic. I could see he thought it was weird but he did it anyway. We had sex like that and it looked like he liked it… but not enough, not the way I did. He never brought it up again and we broke up a month after anyway so—"

"Bingo!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly. He sounded elated and Blaine couldn’t imagine what could be making him so happy while he was… 

Oh. Oh crap. 

The familiar weight settled over his stomach, pinning him down again, and he felt the gentle press of the dom’s tights against his skin, soft and warm in a way that only skin to skin could feel like. Kurt was naked. 

"You must have been so disappointed, huh? What did you think? That _Jamie_ would fall in love with it? That you could coach him into being the dom you needed?" Kurt muttered over Blaine’s face, and Blaine parted his lips as if he were waiting to be kissed. 

"Just… I just wanted whatever I could get."

"Oh but you deserve more than that, a good boy like you. You deserve someone who _wants_ to make you fall apart…"

Goosebumps flared all over Blaine’s skin. When something inadvertently was wrapped around his throat, something tight and silky, he thought that he could have as well died. 

It was too soft tough, too light, too forgiving, and when he moved his head down and it touched his chin he knew instantly what it was; a bowtie. Smooth, probably a formal one, but it was constricting enough to make him shiver. 

"That’s it. Tonight you’ll be my prince charming. And I’ll be the dom you know you want."

"Yes…" Blaine said quietly. "Please."

Kurt shifted closer, his weight moving until he was hovering Blaine’s chest. "How much you want it?"

"So much."

"Then show me."

In that exact second Blaine felt tender skin against his lips. He opened his mouth right away, breathing deep and taking the head of Kurt’s cock inside, sucking lightly, moving his tongue all around the knob. But something was wrong, the taste wasn’t right, the smell too, the feeling… it wasn’t the hot, delectably scented flesh from his memories; it was plain, tasteless and completely unresponsive. But he should have already known that. 

"This is some high-quality thing you have here, you know? Very realistic. Must have been expensive…" Kurt said languidly. "Don’t look like a baby sucking on a lemon. You should be thankful I’m letting you suck on anything at all." 

Kurt made his point by shoving the dildo harshly into his mouth, the surprise making Blaine gag around the intrusion. Kurt took it out and this time he felt the _real_ thing rubbing against his skin, spreading the spit that the toy had taken out of his mouth all over his face. 

Blaine moaned wantonly, following the trace of the hard, warm weight with his mouth, only to be replaced again with the toy. 

"What would a good boy say to his Master when he is given a treat Blaine?" Kurt’s tone was stern if still very much gentle. 

Blaine’s voice cracked as his mouth was refilled again. "Tankch-ou,"

A small musical laugh came out of Kurt’s throat. He removed the toy. "Yes, pet?" 

"Thank you, Master," Blaine said in between pants. 

"Well, you’re welcome." 

This time when Blaine felt the smooth silicone surface of the dildo pressing against his lips, he opened willingly. 

"Now, where was I? Ah yeah," The hand that wasn’t holding the toy drifted down his chest, lethargically making his way down through Blaine’s belly to where his throbbing cock was dripping precome on his own skin and tactlessly began to pump his length.

Blaine cried out around the thick material in his mouth, the sudden stimulation feeling like too much, even if the hand stroking him was slick enough for it not to burn his dick was definitely sensitive enough that it heightened every touch and every response from his body. It felt like he hadn’t touched himself in months, when in reality, he’d done it just that morning. Kurt kept on the rapid pace; deliciously ruthless and decadent in a way that made Blaine’s toes curl downward on the bed. 

"That feels good, doesn’t it?"

He couldn’t talk, couldn’t find in himself the strength to draw out actual words, everything that managed to come out was a variation of please or some obscenity. Before he knew he was blatantly humping Kurt’s hand, opening his legs wider to give him more space, arching his back when he reached a peak and letting the toy spill out of his mouth. 

"I need… need, need, please,"

"You don’t have to ask, sweetie. Come whenever you like." 

It wasn’t what he expected to hear. No, Blaine expected to be made to beg and cry and thrash in his bonds before Kurt as much as considered granting him an orgasm. But he wasn’t going to complain now. He held onto the next peak of pleasure and he rode his climax for long seconds until his body went limp and his release was splattered all over his stomach and, presumably, Kurt’s hand. 

That had been fast. Shit, that had been embarrassingly fast. 

"Sorry. Sorry, I couldn’t hold back—"

"Don’t worry. It’s sort of flattering anyway." Kurt said, rather cheeky, and sounding quite proud of himself. 

He waits for something to happen in the next few moments, for Kurt to take the scarf off his eyes, or untie his arms, or say something playful and seductive, but Kurt just holds himself in the same position, unmoving. Blaine can’t see him but he can feel him above him and it’s a little unnerving not to know what’s happening, what the look in Kurt’s eyes is like, or the subtle smile curving up on his face, or the neutral face of him inspecting all the different alternatives. Blaine wanted to look at his dom but he couldn’t deny how exciting it was to not be to able to, to not be allowed to, yet another way he was helpless, utterly vulnerable to his Master’s every whim.

The silence was killing him, though. But it didn’t matter; he forced himself to wait and tried to relax. 

Then at least, Kurt speaks. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

"Yes," Blaine says, too relieved to hear his master’s voice to think on what he should be ready for. "Yes, Master."

Kurt hums happily and then the warm and wet of his tongue descends to leave a line of damp on Blaine’s throat. 

Blaine whines when it reaches his Adam’s apple, but he doesn’t shrink like his body tries to make him to, instead he stretches out his neck, giving Kurt more space. His eyes clench closed under the fabric though, and when Kurt’s tongue touches his chin he can’t help the small cry he lets out in the middle of a shudder. 

Lips move to the side of his neck as Kurt’s hands start to trail a way up his arms, soft and confident until strong, long fingers tangle with his own. The angle is wrong since his hands are still bound to one another but he’s so grateful for the contact, it grounds him, makes him feel protected. 

"My, you’re the prettiest toy I’ve had in a long time." Kurt’s throaty voice whispers over his ear, the slow smile on his face extremely easy to envision. 

A pitiful mewl makes his way out of his lips, hands now sliding down from his wrists to his arms and chest, as his breath becomes faster, shallower, and fingers start swirling around one of his nipples. 

"Lovely, obedient, and very… pleasing." 

Blaine’s abdomen contracted as a languid kiss landed right above his belly button and he throws his head back, growling. 

"Not to mention, gratifyingly functional."

He feels his face heating up, his mouth dropping open when the meaning behind Kurt’s words becomes clear. His cock is twitching, weakly and painfully, but it _is_ reacting. He knows it can be attributed to the way Kurt was touching him, calling him a _toy_ , as if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, it filled his head with a fog of lust, crave, want and a need to submit so big it made his entire body feel _starved_. 

"What- what are you doing?" Blaine asks thinly while the hand that is not teasing his nipple lowers more and more to where his balls are lying under his mostly limp dick. 

"I want to play some more," Kurt simply says, caressing the sensitive skin. He’s so distracted by the burning touch he jolts in surprise when Kurt’s fingers pinch his right nipple so hard it actually makes him scream. And his cock to pulse further. 

Kurt doesn’t let go immediately but continues squeezing, drawing more moans out of him. "Just what I thought."

"That hurts!" Blaine protests but without much heat.

With one last twist of his fingers Kurt releases the abused flesh. 

"I’m sure it does." A titter of a laugh resonates in Blaine’s ears. 

Heat, so much heat abruptly engulfs his cock down to the root. _Heat and wet and soft_. And it does hurt, pain flares up in his bits as lips tighten at the base and it feels like too much too fast too harsh and yet… his whole body clenches and arches up towards it, his hips leaving momentarily the bed as he pursues the feeling before they’re snapped back down by Kurt’s thumb fingertips on top of them, holding him down. 

It hurts more than it is pleasant. His balls feel numb and his stomach ache and his tights spasm and his dick that had just finished twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm is feebly throbbing his way into life. He knows that he shouldn’t be feeling this unbearable sense of arousal, that it wasn’t normal, but _fuck_ all he could think about was how Kurt must look like, down between his legs, pinning him to the mattress, lips stretched wide around Blaine’s cock sucking him, looking at Blaine whine desperately as the pain melted into pleasure. 

His hands moved on their own, trying to set free of their capture only for the bonds to tighten their grip on them as a response to the constant pulling. It made Blaine suck in a breath, his cock already half hard inside Kurt’s mouth, when he felt those long, warm fingers closing around his throat and _pressing_. 

All noises died in his mouth. 

The sound of a muffled laugh resonated from between Blaine’s legs through his whole body, making him finally let out the moan he’d been holding. 

"You like that baby?" Kurt asks after freeing his cock, instead he’s moving closer, Blaine can say by the way his weight shifts on the bed, the way his voice sounds closer, the way he can feel those piercing eyes watching straight through him. "You _do_. It’s mouthwatering. If you could see yourself…" 

Kurt’s voice drifts off, as if he’s wondering, or contemplating something. Whatever it is he doesn’t share his thoughts with Blaine, discarding it and goes back to teasing a finger around one of Blaine’s nipples, his other hand releasing his grasp on his throat. 

Blaine let his head drop briefly, aware of his dick continuing to grow hard even now with just the tip of a fingertip as the only stimulation to his body. He wished he could have the warmth of Kurt’s mouth around him again, stern and painful but oh so _good_. There wasn’t a lot of time for him to mourn the loss of it though, soon enough one of his legs was being lifted out of bed and discharged over soft firm skin. 

"Breath," Kurt said and just the next second a too familiar sound filled the silence and before his foggy brain had time to properly link the sound to anything the cold and slippery tip of his well-known vibrator was pushing against his entrance. 

He squirmed and moaned as a response, pushing back into the intrusion, his cock going completely hard by now. 

"I’m not gonna lie sweetheart, it’s a little weird for me that I could only find two toys in here, but at least I can say you have good taste in picking them," Kurt said conversationally, thrusting the toy further inside, incoherent little noises leaving Blaine’s mouth at every moment, strange variations of _Kurt_ and _Please_ and _Master_ and _God, fuck me._

The black prostate massager was one relatively cheap, small and discreet one. He’d bought it when he was still living with his parents back in Ohio and was frightened at the idea of them finding out but he still hadn’t been able to keep himself from ordering from Amazon what for long had been sitting in his shopping cart for a future when he could be alone and free to do as he wanted. It’d been a risk having it home, but one he had thoroughly enjoyed. 

Even after he came to New York he’d never felt like he needed anything more than it, until a month ago, when the need to have a big, soft, lifelike dildo of exactly eight inches had become indispensable. 

It takes some time for him to even think about the possibility of coming again. Kurt talks to him all the way, whispering low in his ear how good he looked, how hot he knows it is inside him, how _tight_ he remembers he feels around his cock, things that leave Blaine high and panting until he can’t help letting out little broken _uh, uh, uh,_ sounds every time the length of the vibrator fucks in and out of him. He wants it to be Kurt inside him, wants to serve his master but Kurt never tries to change things, only waits for him to be ready and then tells him, " _Come, Blaine. Come now sweetie_."

It isn’t difficult to, not when he pushes the toy deeper than it has ever gone and raises the speed of the thing to its maximum level and Blaine’s coming, fast and a bit painful but it is somehow pleasant nonetheless. 

The toy goes off and Blaine collapses down on the mattress. He’s exhausted. His limbs drop loose and he feels drained, ready to go sleep for days if it’s what it takes to recover. 

But he’s still bound, still blindfolded, and the vibrator is _still_ inside him. 

Through his own heavy panting, he hears movement, slow, simple, the calm draw of skin against skin. 

"Master…"

"Quiet now," Kurt mutters, and his voice sounded shallow and agitated. "You’re perfect."

The drag of nails over his chest pulled a surprised breath out of him. Blinded and drowsy, he could just feel the deliberate sting. Even in his olive skin, it would leave red stripes for a short while; four of them, running from his clavicle to mid stomach. The fog in his mind only seemed to grow further. 

When the blindfold was snatched from his eyes his vision was blurry, and the light upsetting, he tried to adjust and found it very much difficult.

"Eyes open,"

Blaine tries, though he doesn’t know how well he manages to obey, he has to blink several times in order to accommodate to the room’s light, and when he does he can physically feel his pupils dilating again with the sight that welcomes him. 

Kurt, sitting languidly on his calves, naked from head to toe, a view Blaine had not been quite allowed the last time they were together. All his pale, flawless skin highlighting the slight flush of his cheeks and the stronger, beautiful redden of his length as Kurt firmly, leisurely stroked himself. And his eyes, bluer than they’ve ever been, locked onto Blaine. 

There wasn’t a prolonged silence this time, nor was the small enjoyment of the afterglow, or a question, inquiring whether he felt ready. There was only the soundless buzzing of the device inside him and the slow, devilish slow pulse against his prostate. 

In the middle of a gasp, Blaine saw what was on Kurt’s other hand. 

"No…" Blaine breathed out, realizing a moment too late what he should have known from the start. 

"I told you I’ll return the favor," Kurt said, his finger pressing on the vibrator’s remote. 

_No, no, please no, stop, please_ , Blaine wanted to beg, wanted to cry and plead so loud for it to stop that he muffled the sound of the city outside, he really, really wanted to. The problem was that he didn’t want it to stop, not for real. And he didn’t know if Kurt could understand that. He didn’t know if he himself did. 

"Oh, please." Kurt rolled his eyes, even as he moved until he was astride Blaine’s hips. "You’re almost a teenager, you know how many times I could come in a row when I was your age?"

Blaine hadn’t been aware of the small sobs he’d been letting out until now. There’s the smallest of smiles on Kurt’s lips, and when Blaine gives in and lets a sound of complaint leave his own the smile only grows. "Forgive me, M-Master,"

Kurt eyes him, and his fingers play with the remote. Blaine’s eyes widen, even after all he’d just thought. He can feel as well as see how his fear is turning Kurt on. 

Blaine shakes his head. "Please, _please_ ," he said, and he meant it. He wasn’t sure he could take more. Kurt looked delighted. "I thought…" he stammered. "You said if I begged you’ll… if I begged enough—"

"That’s mostly true. I did say most of us, didn’t I?"

Blaine groaned. 

"But if you beg anyway, maybe I’ll be a benevolent master and make it fast. Or not."

Moaning breathlessly Blaine bends himself at half trying to escape from Kurt’s wandering hand, hiding his limp cock between his legs and letting them fall to the side. Kurt was still firmly straddling his stomach and his fingers played with the short hairs below his navel.

"What is that? Is my good boy denying his master what he wants?"

"No, please, it’s too soon,  _ please _ …"

Benevolent or not, Blaine kept begging as if it would change Kurt’s mind. It was a natural reaction, one he couldn’t control, his legs almost shaking with the effort to bend himself in half, needing to hide that, despite being sore as hell, was actually trying to react. 

"Blaine,"

"It’ll hurt, please, please,"

"Blaine," his Master asserted. "Open your legs."

Blaine swallowed, or tried to, his throat felt completely closed by now but he willed his lower half into control and, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at what was coming, the rest of his face furrowing in along with them, he opened his legs. 

"Atta boy," 

With that as his only warning Kurt took his member into his hand and began to stroke him. It wasn’t going great, as Blaine was barely able to get half hard, even with the vibrator in his ass at almost his higher speed. He needed time, five minutes, just five minutes, only five minutes of rest and he could do as Master wanted, please, please just give him five minutes. 

He didn’t realize he was chanting his pleads until Kurt answered him. 

"And what if master wants you to come right now?"

Blaine shook his head, clenching his closed eyes tighter. 

"I don’t think I can," he said. 

"Look at me, Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes, wet from the tears that were freed with them, believing that maybe he’d see a semblance of mercy, of compassion or at the very least, sympathy. None of that reflected on the unrelenting blue gaze that met Blaine’s eyes. 

"There’s something that should be very clear to you, darling.  _ I _ decide what you can do. I decide if you get to come once, twice, ten times or none at all, and  _ you _ , my beautiful little pet, get to thank me for whatever decision I take, when and how  _ I _ decide. If your body has any trouble accepting that then I’ll have to force it to learn who is really in charge."

Blaine pulled at his bindings, squirming under Kurt in a mix of fear, pain and arousal. 

"Are we clear?" Kurt’s grip squeezed his cock, still nowhere close to fully hard. He had his safeword in the tip of his tongue, but Blaine wouldn’t use it, he knew it because deep down, he was loving every part of his torture. And torture it was. 

"Crystal M-master."

Kurt giggled as if in joy, like a little kid with an actual new toy, and Blaine let himself become just that. He embraced the pain, held onto his bonds and relished in the freedom of being able to struggle as much as he liked, since he was sure there was no way Kurt would let him out of this. That, and the look of pure pleasure across Kurt’s face, the way that his eyelids fluttered as he stroked both of them, how his skin became flushed and blotchy and his mouth fell open with soundless panting. It was beautiful, and the contrast between this heavenly creature and the ruthless dom inflicting the worst pain he’s felt in a long while finally made him come. 

… or something like that. It felt like an orgasm, a painful, unsatisfactory and yet intense orgasm, but what came out of his already limp cock was a few drops of a clear fluid that were nothing like what his come should look like. 

He flops over the bed, shaking like a leaf at the mere thought that he may be expected to do that again, but Kurt’s head is tipping backward, his eyes closing and mouth dropping open as he has his own orgasm, enjoying the bliss as his hand moves unhurriedly on his cock, his release falling over Blaine’s chest, neck, and a little bit over his cheek and nose. 

They both relax after that. Kurt takes the vibe out, unties Blaine’s hands, and comes down to lie at Blaine’s side in the small space at his left, resting the weight of his head over his own hand. 

"Ready?" He asked, and in the span of a fraction of a second Blaine’s eyes pop up in panic. "I’m kidding," Kurt grins before Blaine can get any more alarmed. "You did good." Another hand tangled in Blaine’s hair, scratching along his scalp. "You were a good boy."

It was all Blaine needed, the satisfaction to know he’d pleased his Master, to know that all the pain was worth it. 

"Thank you,"

Kurt took a tissue from his bedside table and cleaned Blaine’s neck and cheek, even the bowtie still on his neck that probably won’t ever recover from this, that one he didn’t remove. 

"Now sleep, you need your rest if you want to ever feel your bits again," Kurt grinned again and Blaine returned the smile, already drowsy after all the effort he, or, well Kurt, put his body through. "You were good," He repeated as if trying to lull him to sleep with his words. 

"Will you go out with me now?" Blaine asked, eyes half-shut, but open enough to see Kurt sighing and rolling his eyes. 

"If I say yes, will you stop going to Midnight asking for trouble?"

Midnight. The club, Blaine reckoned. Yes, anything. He nodded. 

"Fine. I’ll give you  _ one _ date. Nothing fancy,  _ I’ll _ choose the day, and I make no promises for anything beyond that. Alright?"

"Deal." Blaine smiled, turning to lay on his side and nuzzled his way into Kurt’s body heat. Kurt let him and whispered to him to go to sleep. Blaine did, but as he drifted off, he remembered what Kurt told him the other day on his apartment, and decided he couldn’t be more wrong. Blaine wanted strings. He wanted all the strings. As long as Kurt was holding them. 


End file.
